Permanent Fixture
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: After revolutions, Neo and Trinity find themselves permanently fixed into the Matrix and no way of escape back to Zion. They will have to live their lives as they did before they got unplugged but there will be one change. They have each other. CHAP 9 UP!
1. Living In A Fake World

**Permanent Fixture**

**Chapter 1 : Living In A Fake World**

Trinity awoke to the distance sound of a heart beating. She turned her head around slightly so she saw the owner of the heart beat. It was Neo. His constant breathing was rhythmical and it soothed Trinity so much that she attempted to fall back to sleep, but she resisted the temptation of trying to fall back to sleep with her partner and she removed herself from the bed to find her skin covered in goosebumps from the reaction of the cold air against her.

She looked around curiously, to find a sence of deja vu. Much like the incident that had occurred more than a year ago with Neo when he saw the black cat twice. She wiped away any loose hairs that had came across her forehead while sleeping and made her way to the bathroom. She placed the plug in the hole and turned the tap on. A gush full of water emerged from the tap and she used it to wash her face with. She then removed the plug and let the 'only made recent' dirty water down the sink and returned to the bedroom to find Neo awake. He smiled and she returned the facial expression.

''Where are we?'' She asked, before even bothering to greet him. His face turned into a frown but he still kept his gaze upon her.

Before allowing Neo to speak, Trinity continued. ''I mean...i died Neo. I was killed, you know that. You saw me die'' She shook her head, refusing to remember such thoughts as herself being killed, like what happened to her.

''I know you did. I can't understand either Trinity. I know i defeated Smith and i have no idea what happened next. I can't figure it out'' He let out his hand for Trinity and she accepted it and decided to get back into bed. His cell phone was right next to his bedside cabinet and he used his spare hand to reach it and dial certain numbers.

''What are you doing?'' Asked an intrigued Trinity.

''Ringing a man who possibly may know the answer to us being here'' Neo answered. Trinity didn't reply but just nodded to his statement.

The phone rang a few times and no one picked up from the other end. Neo became frustrated and chucked the cell back to it's orginial location. Trinity felt his rage and moved away an inch before starting up another conversation between them.

''Is there any difference what-so-ever in the code?'' Trinity said, affixing her gaze to the man who laid next to her.

''Funny you should mention that, i was just thinking about it. It seems that all the hard lines have been disabled from my view. I am confused as you are Trin, i can't understand it. I'd suggest that we visit The Oracle. If she's here somewhere... surely she could tell us what has happened and perhaps what will happen''

Neo slipped his arm around Trinity's waist and moved her closer to him. She still couldn't 100 percent recognize the apartment as her own. She didn't realize that this was her apartment that she had once lived in before she was unplugged by Morpheus. Time would tell whether she would be able to fully recognize the flat.

Neo suddenly put his other arm to her cheek and caressed it gently along the cuts that were still viable from the crash where her death was produced and her life cut short. She shuddered, a distant remember that she was still in fact alive. He pulled in for a kiss, their lips were sown together in a matter of seconds. Trinity felt the urge to break away and she did so, leaving a helpless Neo to himself. Trinity slipped under the duvet and rested her head against the pillow. Things were going to change. Big changes, small changes and many changes. But at least they have each other; Neo thought.

How was it? I'd love to hear feedback.


	2. Return Soon

**Permanently Fixed**

**Chapter 2: Return Soon**

**Aww...thanks to Egyptian princess of 1290 bc, Lone Stranger, Sydney Andrews and DesertFlowerSimion for your wonderful reviews! Hope you hear more from you!**

Sleep soon caught up with The One and he fell asleep instantly. He crept under the duvet and pulled the sleeping Trinity closer to him, so her back was next to his chest. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and decided that would be his sleeping position throughout the night, unless of course he moved while sleeping. Trinity didn't stir, but a light mumour was heard, a reminder of the fact that she was alive and not dead like she would have been if still aboard The Logo's.

The sun crept it's way high up and the light seeped in through the gaps in the blinds. Neo awoke and to his surprise, Trinity was still in sort of deep sleep. He left her to it and walked to the window, peering out of the blinds. There he saw the constant walking of people making their way to work, to nursery or to wherever they go about in their day-to-day lives. He then heard Trinity stir and turned his gaze so he saw her get out from the bed. She moved over to him, staring out of the window like he was doing before.

''Good morning'' He spoke, moving away from the blind to allow Trinity to see. At first she didn't reply and was concentrating on the outside.

''You know, yesterday i had pangs of deja vu about this apartment. I finally can recognize it. My old flat...years ago before i even set foot about finding what the Matrix is. This is it. Of course, a few arrangements here and there but apart from them, it is easy to tell. Why though Neo? Why are we bought back here?''

Neo frowned, a slight crease visible in his forehead by Trinity. She sighed and allowed herself to seat down on a stool near the window.

''I hope that we can find that out by communicating with The Oracle. Only she can give us advice on what has happened but i have no idea how to trace her''

Trinity slumped her back against the wall as an attempt to come to terms with the fears and questions. She smiled as Neo made her way over to her.

''I missed you so much Trin... the only thing that kept me going was the thought that i may be rejoined with you in heaven if the worst came'' He kneeled down so he was the same height as Trinity. She used a finger to put over his lips, an attempt to hush him.

''It's okay Neo...just don't say anymore. I can't think about it without...without'' She moved her fingers away from his lips. Neo moved further towards her and wrapped his arms around her back and set his lips upon Trinity's. She didn't pull away, and accepted the kiss by pulling in further.

She then broke the connection when she felt like nausea was apparent in her body and she proceeded to the bathroom, holding her hand over her mouth to stop any vomit eruption. She allowed the vomit to explode in the toilet and felt bitter afterwards. Neo had followed her into the bathroom and cleaned her up afterwards. He demanded that she rest while he finds the location of the oracle.

She argued with him. Weak as she may have been, she wouldn't refuse to see the Oracle and find out why she was in the matrix with Neo, even after recently being killed.

''I'm not going with you Trinity. As much as I'd like you to accompany me, i cannot allow that to happen since your sick and you just proved that by emptying the contents of your stomach into the toilet a minute ago''

Trinity didn't respond but Neo could tell she was angry by the glare that she used at him. She stood near the window. Neo knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, so he chose the chance to creep up on her. He grabbed her by the waist and forcefully, but playfully chucked her on to the bed to then get on top of her. She wasn't at all amused.

''Get off me'' She protested, swaying her body to try and get Neo off of her. He was enjoying it and a smile crept from his lips and formed. He grabbed her wrists and held them in place so she couldn't try and hit him. Before she argued more, he planted a kiss on her lips, knowing that for a little time it would shut her up. She closed her eyes and felt Neo... she wanted him but had to resist the temptation...for now. She opened her eyes and began to remove her lips from his. He brushed a finger along her cheek and let go and headed towards the door and looked back.

''Return Soon'' Trinity said. Neo smiled and then left the room to a lonesome Trinity. She couldn't resist Neo's powers. She slumped against the bed, inhaling the last of Neo's scent before she drifted off...and fell asleep. She was exhausted.


	3. Life Doesn't Get Better Than This

**Thanks alot reviewers! Reviews mean ALOT to me! Here it is...i really struggled to write it. Spelling mistakes are apparant since i am on the wrong pc to use microsoft word. :-(**

**Permanently Fixed**

**Chapter 3 : Life Doesn't Get Better Than This**

As Neo stepped out of the room, he came across the Oracle who was eager to greet him, no wonder. It saved Neo a trip anyway.

''Neo'' The Oracle began and stared hard at him. The door was still wide open, and he was worried about disturbing Trinity so he closed the door and moved a few meters away while the Oracle watched his actions and followed him.

''Tell me, what the hell am i doing here? I defeated Smith and Trinity was...was killed. But now we're stuck in her apartment, are you willing to explain?''

Neo stood, arms folded and his forehead creased. He was in no mood to be messed around with, in fact if emotions existed, he would say he was very pissed off.

He swiped his hand through his hair. The Oracle took a deep breath and proceeded to explain.

''You are permanently fixed into the Matrix'' The Oracle said.

''I guessed that'' Neo stated. He nodded for the Oracle to continue her speech.

''You will no longer be able to access Zion. I have reasons to believe that you already know of this'' The Oracle waited a few seconds for a reply. Neo was silent, but again nodded.

''In the Matrix we are currently in, you are free to do what ever you want to do. Work, live, eat, drink, start a family...what ever intrests you. No one knows of you nor Trinity and you are free to do what you want to do. The Phopercey was and always will be a lie. You did not live your life to it's full potintial and this is the way of making it happen. Well done Neo. You deserve this. Come see me whenever.'' She picked a pen and a bit of paper out of her handbag and began to write an address.

The Oracle moved closer and gave the paper to Neo, then patted Neo gently on the shoulder before departing.

''Oh, and one more thing. No more Agent's'' She winked and left. Neo let out a huge sigh of relief and made his way into the apartment to find Trinity awake and sat on the end of the bed. He moved over to her and sat down next to her. He then clasped her hand in his.

''We're free Trin. Don't ask me why, we are. But we can never return to Zion. We can do what we want...when we want'' He moved his lips over to her neck and began kissing.

Goosebumps rised from her skin, but she didn't move. She kept silent, thinking about what Neo had just informed her.

His lips then moved over hers and again, she didn't refuse the kiss. He lifted her up to place her fully onto the bed. Before they went any further in their activities, Neo spoke.

''Lifes never gonna get better than this''


	4. Mystery Illness

_(A/N) For you that are confused with the situation, the machines in machine city have revived both of them and plugged them into the Matrix. They cannot contact Morpheus since (am i correct?) the Neb was damaged so much so that Morpheus is unable to receive the phone call, enabling them to contact him. Also, this chapter should be a slight start to Neo's following depression that he is stuck in the Matrix with no where to go but reminds himself that he has Trinity. Hopefully in this chapter, we will find out more of Trinity's ''mystery'' illness aswell. Does that make things clearer? I hope it does. Please enjoy and review...thanks so much to:_

**LoneStranger, Sydney Andrews, DesertFlowerSimion, Stardust03, Issay, Solia, Rhiannon Reeves, Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc and** **Agent Smith811.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Permanently Fixed**

**Chapter 4: Mystery Illness Revealed**

After their bed antics, Neo and Trinity fell silently asleep, the buzzing of the distant cars outside were heard, but apart from that there was silence.

The alarm clock next to Neo's bed read 6.02am. Instinctively, he awoke to hear someone retching in the toilet, obviously Trinity, unless someone broke in during the night. He allowed his body to get used to the cold and walked over to the bathroom, stretching as he went. In the bathroom he found Trinity bent over the toilet and throwing up. He moved towards her and knelt down so he was her height. He rubbed her back as to sooth her, and she lifted her head up when she felt his touch against her back.

''Can you get something for me? without freaking out about it?'' Trinity asked, through gasps of needed oxygen.

''Err...sure. What do you want?'' Curisoty was looming out of his head for what Trinity was about to ask him to get for her. He awaited his next set of instructions.

''You see the draw...next to the mirror on the far left? Open it''

Neo walked over to the draw and opened it as Trinity instructed him to do so. The draw was pretty bare, apart from a packet which he saw in the corner of his eye. He picked it up with hand and showed it to Trinity.

''That's it, place it down here'' She nodded to the floor where her feet were. Neo nodded back and turned towards the door but raised an eyebrow.

''Want me to leave?'' He asked, still not knowing the bags contents which he had placed on the floor only seconds ago.

''Yes please'' Trinity muttered and continued spluttering out the rest of the sick that was present in here.

Her face was as pale as a white sheet when she entered the front room. She avoided Neo's gaze and looked into the outside window which she had only done yesterday.

''I've been thinking a lot since yesterday. The whole business of being stuck in the matrix, it's a terrifying thought don't you think? Never to see Morpheus, Niobe, Lock, which in some ways is good, but our friends...your friends that you've known for years upon end. How are we going to cope?''

Trinity sat on the window ledge, still avoiding eye contact.

''You're The One. You can cope with anything'' Trinity bluntly muttered, under her breath but to her disappointment, a little too loudly.

''That's not true, and you know it. I didn't cope when you were shot in the chest by an Agent. I showed that to you when i brought you back. I couldn't cope so i brought you to live again. And for the second time when you were killed in Machine City, i only coped because you told me to. You told me that i can go without you. So i did and won the war. Now, we're stuck in here'' Neo was referring to the Matrix.

Trinity hesitated to reply and ignored his statement. He knew what he had told her was correct, but was afraid to admit it. If only she was as strong as she was then perhaps she could tell him the real reason for her ''illness''. She slumped herself off the window sill and without warning, tears tricked down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, not wanting to be humiliated in front of Neo since she was not an emotion sort of person.

He got off the sofa he was sat at and placed his strong yet clumsy hands on her shoulders. This time she didn't resist eye contact and looked into his eyes, dreamily.

''Somethings the matter Trin. What was that utensil which you seemed to off used in the bathroom?''

Trinity felt like she was going to break. She knew she was going to get a bad reaction...she didn't know it for sure but wasn't willing to take any risks. She broke down, falling on the floor as she went, hands on her head, eye sight affixed to the floor.

He bent down, lifting her to stand up, wrapping his arm around her waist to support her. She placed her face in his chest, silent tears being whipped across his jumper.

He lifted her head away from his jumper and whipped the rest of the tears away with his free hand.

''What's the matter Trin? You can tell me anything, you know I'm always here''

''But I'm worried what i will tell you will make you regret that sentence'' She replied, a little less upset than what she seemed before. She carried on anyway, now willing to take the risk...

''What you picked out of the draw...it was a pregnancy test. It is very difficult to become pregnant, being unplugged and such, but it seems that it wasn't that difficult for me to conceive, since...i am pregnant Neo. You're going to become a father...

**TBC...perhaps.**


	5. Imaginary Tears

**Permanent Fixture**

**Chapter 5 : Invisable Tears**

**Well thanks x 1000 to reviewers! You guys rock! Please keep them coming, you make me happy and make me actually want to continue!**

''You're...you're what?'' Neo stuttered, his lips, quivering from the answer he knew Trinity was about to say.

''You heard. You just didn't want to hear it. I understand, since neither did i. It's just i never even -'' Neo didn't allow Trinity to continue for even a second. Her speech was cut short when Neo covered her lips with his own. He had heard enough and felt it was time to shut her up...for now. He wrapped his arms around her back, pushing her further and further until she bumped into the wall. Her head hit against it which broke the kiss but allowed Trinity to speak.

''Anyone would think you're trying to seduce me'' Trinity smiled. Her smile was contagious and caused Neo to smile back.

''Perhaps i am'' He replied and let go of the embrace which disappointed Trinity. Without warning, he lifted Trinity off her feet which caused protests by her. He picked her up bridal style and attempted to place her on the bed but she jumped out of his grasp too soon.

''What was that for?''

''I am capable of walking, i do not need assistance'' Trinity replied, still smiling. Neo knew that she was teasing him. They had entered the bedroom and Trinity had sat down with Neo following her, but instead of sitting he kneeled down and looked into her eyes even though she wasn't looking into his. To get her attention, he lifted her top slightly to reveal her skin of her stomach and placed his cold hand over the bare part. She shuddered at the touch and goosebumps arose.

''What are you doing?'' She questioned, looking down on him.

''Seeing if any life is present yet'' He smiled and a few minutes after he released his hand to then gently touch Trinity's cheek as to wipe away invisable tears.

''I don't know how i'm gonna cope'' She said, and pushed Neo's arm away gently.

''About what?'' Neo asked, concernly and stood up to sit next to her.

''The baby...and the whole situation of us being stuck in the Matrix. Seven days a week, twenty-four hours a day...never ending. It will never end. We will die in the Matrix. I don't want that''

''I know you don't want that, and i swear if there was anything i could do to change that then you can gurantee it that i would do it. It's not that simple. We must be here for a reason, perhaps the machines knew how badly damaged we were so they plugged us up, to keep us out of harms way. Who knows Trin, and i can tell you one thing, we will never know. And as for the baby, we will cope. I'm gonna be a father Trin''

She turned her head away and decided to lie on the bed, head stuck in the pillow. Neo realized that it would take time for adjustments but was so excited for their baby. She fell asleep almost instantly. He entered the bed and tried not to awake her. He did so, and put his arm around Trinity's stomach, he couldn't believe that a little, tiny, real life being was in Trinity. He smiled against the back of her neck and Trinity felt it, but didn't stir. He gave her kisses as to soothe her back to a deep sleep and it worked.

He followed her into the land of nod short after but he waked up when he heard a whimper coming from somewhere. He decided to discover where this noise was coming from and investigated, leaving Trinity sleeping peacefully. His ears sensed that the noise was coming from outside and correct he was. He opened the front door and there was a little shiny red box, with a neat ribbon on the top. He looked left and right for any indication on how the box apperared, he found none so took the box inside.

He popped it on the kitchen counter and took a look inside...


	6. Suprises

**Permanent Fixture**

**Chapter 6: Surprises**

**You rock reviewers as i'm sure you know. **

**I was devastated to find that my PC had gotton a sort of virus and everything had to be wiped, everything had gone. So, please bear with me because there is going to be alot of spelling mistakes because even microsoft word has gone. Thanks again reviewers, please do keep them coming.**

The noise was still heard within the box. Cautiously, he attempted to open it with his hands which were by now, shaking from fear.

Perhaps it was a bomb? Or a cell phone like he had recieved from Morpheus such a long time ago? Thoughts ripped and rushed through his head.

He began unraverling the ribbon, bit by bit to reveal the contents of the shiny red box. The unraverling came to an end

when the ribbon slipped off freely from the box. Slowly but carefully he opened the lid to find...

A little black and white collie sheep dog puppy gazing at him with his eyes which were reflecting light from the sun. Neo

lifted the puppy up gently with one hand. Underneath the dog was a note which Neo read:

_'' A loyal friend is what you_

_may just need, other than yourselves._

_Congratulations on Trinity's pregnancy._

_I wish you both the best. Oracle. ''_

So she knew; thought Neo as he placed the dog onto the ground, carefully not wanting to damage their new family member.

''I bet you're hungry but i'm afraid we're right out of dog food'' Said Neo, while browsing through the selves. Someone averted his attention and he turned around.

''Good morning'' Neo said, briskly, as he faced Trinity. She smiled and ran a hand through her hair before walking towards Neo. She was planning

to embrace him, but it seemed the puppy had other thoughts as it settled down on Trinity's bare foot. She felt a touch and looked down to see the creature.

''What the hell is that doing here?'' She asked as raised her head and glared at Neo.

''A present apprantly, from The Oracle'' He pointed to the opened box and the note and walked around Trinity as she silently read the note.

After reading, she placed the note on the counter and shook her head from any thoughts that had appered there during the time she read. She then bent down to coach the puppy and it whined in satisfaction.

''It's pretty cute, and i have to say, it reminds me of someone'' Trinity still kept her eye sight on the puppy and Neo looked down on her.

''It does?'' He asked, an eyebrow raised.

''Yeah, you'' She got up from her kneeling position and attemted again to give Neo a morning kiss. This time the puppy did not interupt the couple and they stood their a good few minutes, eyes tightly shut and lips tightly locked. When the embrace ended, Trinity went into the bedroom and was followed by Neo.

''I remember...'' She said, rubbing her temples as to bring back any memories from her previous past.

''Remember what?'' Neo asked, interoguged by her certain thinking.

''When i lived here before i was unplugged, and i saved alot of money, i mean alot to keep me going. We could live on it, but if i can remember where i stored it''

By now, Neo was looking practically anywhere in the room and finally found the money's location.

''Here by any chance?'' He was on his hands and knees and had a cheeky look on his face. Underneath the bed was stacks of money that indeed Trinity had been saving for years upon end, an attempt to keep her busy while trying to find the question that drived her crazy.

She smiled, an facial expression that was not usually present upon her face.

''That's it. I worked hours, sometimes fifteen hours away just to keep me distracted from my other life. It worked until i finally found the answer'' Trinity explained.

''You know what?'' Neo said, while getting himself off the floor. He was still in his usual Matrix clothes, a trench coat, black trousers and a black top. ''I think

this find should be celebrated, what do you think?''

''I have to say i agree. But remember, there's another one inside me to be taken care off. Non alcoholic drinks are best'' She gulped, reality hit down as she remembered that she was indeed pregnant. She was always so good at hiding emotion and she wasn't going to be let down by it now.

''Yeah i know, sure, i'll take care of you both. But hang on, what about the dog?'' Neo asked, remembering about their present.

''Leave him or her here, we could take some money with us to buy some damn dog food from the 24/7 mart. How about that?'' Trinity replied.

''Good idea. Let's get going then...''

---------------

They decided to go back to the club which they first met in. It turned out that Neo's old apartment and Trinity's old apartment weren't that far from each other and so the Club was easy to get to. When they settled themselves down, Neo realized there was an old friend at the club. He then approached them.

''Thomas? Fucking hell! It's been centeries, haven't seen you in a while, i'm dissapointed''

''Choi...how nice to see you again''

''Where have you been, boy?'' Choi said, slapping his hand rather hard against Neo's back.

''Just business...been out of the town alot, you know what it's like'' Neo lied.

''Yeah, sure, sure. How come no answer came when i knocked on your apartment?'' Choi asked, his eyes were now watching Trinity whom was drinking from a glass, slowly and didn't notice his stare.

''As i said, i was --'' Neo got cut off short.

''No, i even knocked on your door yesterday, man!'' Chio interupted.

''Oh right, well you see i don't live there any more. I live with...um...Lacey'' He thought of the name as he worked with woman named Lacey before he was unplugged.

Choi removed his stare from Trinity and looked at Neo and whispered in his ear.

''You finally found someone then, and a good find too. She's beautiful. May i?''

''May you what?'' Neo asked, alarmed at such a question. No other man would touch Trinity, not if he could help it.

''Sit next to her? Chat to her? Dance with her even?''

Trinity was not taking one slighest bit of attention, she was staring out the window. She was looking at all the slaves and stirred her drink at the same time. But when Choi sat next to her, she quickly turned her head.

''Excuse me?'' She said, looking at the man. She remembered him well. He was the guy who made Neo's unplugging practically succesfull, and was there on the first time they met, but she wasn't willing him to let him know this.

''Lacey, this is Choi. Choi, this is Lacey'' Neo decided to introduce them, he looked at Trinity as she accepted the name.

She let out her hand for a friendly handshake but Choi had other ideas.

''I'd much rather...'' He whispered the rest of his intentions in her ear which were resulted in a hard slap around the face.

''Chill...i was joking. Anyway, Thomas, back to business''

---------------

An hour or more had passed and Trinity was getting very bored sitting there, staring out of the window. It wasn't until Choi slapped her bum that she felt it was time to go. She got up from her seat and left Neo, not caring much. She rushed past the still busy streets of The Matrix and took an alley way to go to the 24/7 Mart as intended.

---------------

Neo awoke the next day to find the puppy giving him a morning wash.

---------------

Trinity finally opened her eyes, and looked around the room. It was not her room, there was too many changes, it was all too posh. She sat there, still, a hand was gripped tight around her waist. She could not recollect any memories from the night before, she found it impossible. She noticed though that her clothes, apart from her underwear where on the floor, untiderley. She then felt the owner of the arm which was tight around her arm stir.

''Wakey Wakey Trinity'' The Merovingian spoke, in his french tongue.

---------------

**TBC...**


	7. Get Well Soon, Trinity

**Chapter 7: Get Well Soon, Trinity**

**A/N Well thanks to all you awesome people who review! Please keep them coming! Btw, my computer was massed. Everything deleted, bla bla bla. Which also means i do not have microsoft word. Which sucks, so if they're are any spelling errors etc, please bear with me. Thanks again reviewers.**

She gulped. A whole load of dried spit made it's way down her throat to then enter her main body. She shook her head countless number of times.

Perhaps it was a vision? A dream even? No...it seemed too real.

''Votre coeur bat plus rapide qu'avant...perhaps you're liking this more than i imagined. But i must warn you Trinity, if you piss about it may just be the end of you and you will never see your beloved and father of your child again.'' The Merovingian said in French.

His arm grew tighter around her waist, and she struggled to remove his arm from her. Instead he moved his head towards the back of her neck and began kissing her, sloppy, wet and un-natural kisses.

If only Neo was here...he could help me kick this guys ass Trinity thought to herself.

''Please let me go, i'll do anything you want me to...'' She didn't mean it, but it sounded real enough for the The Merovingian to believe.

''Very well'' He spoke, this time in English.

He released his grip around her waste and she breathed without difficulty once again. She was about to get out of the bed when The Merovingian caused her to sit back down again.

''Oh, Trinity, you said you'd do anything for me! So be it''

He bent down towards her ear and was going to whisper something into it. She raised her arms and head butted him causing her skin to break and release a little blood from her forehead.

Nethertheless, she collected her clothes from the floor and began to put them on her as quickly as she could manage.

She finally placed all of her clothes on and was going to make a quick exit for the door but felt nausea coming.

''Fuck'' She whispered and made her way to the bathroom to then bend down and release the sick that was held in her stomach for some time now. Someone had followed her and she only realized it when her head hit the toilet seat. She groaned at the pain before she lost consciousness.

''Get well soon, Trinity'' The Merovingian spoke, spitefully with no care in his tone of voice what-so-ever. He walked over Trinity and locked the door.

_I will keep last nights events a secret until she finally pleads me to tell her so. As for being locked in the bathroom, she can stay hostage in there until Neo get's his ass down her and at least ''tries'' to save her. Ha ha...'' _The Merovingian spoke, fluent in French.


	8. Run For Your Life

**Permanent Fixture**

**Chapter 8: Run For Your Life**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating! I have been busy and working on other fics! Sorry! Thanks reviewers for being patient!**

The room spun around when she awoke, causing her to crash down onto the floor. The room was empty, and the only sound which could be heard was the clock ticking time away. She attempted to sit up again, and the attempt was worthy since she was able to get up. Just what exactly did she do with the Merv last night? Thoughts were starting to give her a headache. To forget them, she tried to think of a plan to escape his room. She found herself going around in circles to come up with an idea. Then it came to her. _A key. _It was so obvious yet she didn't think of it to the last minute. There was one inside the grandfather clock, she could see the reflection which it gave off. But she didn't get to touch it since The Merovingian opened the door. In a last desperation, Trinity chucked herself on the bed and closed her eyes.

''Ah, good, she's still asleep. I expect Neo will come looking for her soon, we better prepare for the worst'' The Merovingian glared at Trinity before making his way into the bathroom to inspect the blood which Trinity lost. His companion followed him like a lost puppy. While they were occupying themselves in the bathroom, Trinity made a quick mistake and ran for it. She clutched her stomach as she felt a sharp pain soar right through it. As she was distracted by the pain, she didn't realize Persephone step right in front of her.

Persephone noticed that Trinity had put on a bit of weight as Merv the perv had told her. She knew her husbands intentions and reactions and decided that she would confront Trinity herself.

''Oh, i see you're still alive then. That's a shame, i heard that you were killed. Mercilously, you must of been brought back to life. And you've put on weight! Comfort eating perhaps, sleepless nights over worrying if Neo will leave you or not?''

Trinity had become tense and felt her fists shaking due to pure anger at the woman before her. Resisting her urge to punch the living daylights out of the woman, she continued running down the corridor.

''I'll send my husband to come after you!'' Persephone spoke, jealousy rising in her voice.

''Not if i can help it!'' Trinity replied, darting around a corner.

Trinity was lost. She had ran at least a mile and she was becoming exhasted, each step was beginning to become tortue. She lost her breath easily and stepped to the side to take a break.

While she did, she felt a precence behind her. Before the person could even lay a finger on her, she ran forward to get out of their sight. Her breathing became

labourated and she _had _to pause for at least a minute before continuing. She knew that if she did, the person would catch up with her. And she was correct.

''Off to somewhere hmm?'' The Merv pestered, resting his hand on her shoulder. She shivered at his touch.

''I heard that Neo was searching for you. Apprantly, he's rather worried about your current status. It's awful to know that i don't intend to allow you to see the outside world again'' Trinity squirmed at the thought of never seeing Neo again.

Suddenly, The Merv brought out a gun from his companions pocket. He placed it at the back of Trinity's neck.

''If you attempt to escape again, this bullet located in this gun will be shot right through your neck. You understand?''

Trinity nodded her head and in the corner of her eye, she noticed a familar man peering through the window...

_TBC_


	9. The Porcelain Doll

**Permanent Fixture**

**Chapter Nine: The Porcelain Doll**

She gulped down trapped syliver from her throat as she came to realize that Neo's life may be in danger, as well as her own and the child she is carrying. The Merv brought the gun away from her neck. She breathed out as relief came over her, until the moment The Merovingian kicked her in the back of the ankle, making her fall onto the floor in a crouch posistion.

She was determined not to cry and shame herself up in front of a repulsive man such as The Merovingian. Her tears were only kept and seen for Neo, the _only_ man who had seen them. (Maybe a few times from Morpheus, but she counted them as crocodile tears) Lifting her head up to tell The Meroviginan some home truths, she got distracted when the pain from her ankle settled in. She groaned; her damaged ankle would make another escape attempt pretty difficult, maybe even impossible.

''Having trouble there, are we?'' The Merv hissed before pulling Trinity up to her feet. She glared as a response.

''Cat lost her toungue, we'll have to see what we can do about that...'' Before the Merv even had a chance to continue, Neo caught his attention. He was directly in front of him and wasn't going to hesitate to attack.

Arms still strongly around Trinity's shoulders, the Merv pushed her forward so she crashed into Neo. Neo held her from falling and gently placed her on the floor. He knew that the war with the Merovingian was soon to be over as he felt the revolver he had hidden in his pocket with his hand.

The Mervingian clicked his fingers; a calling sign for his beloved.

''Take her away Persephone, i shall deal with her later''

Persephone grinned and reached out for Trinity's hair as to pull her across the floor and humilate her in front of everyone. She was too slow, as Trinity with all the ''might'' she could gather, picked herself up from the floor and rammed her fist into Persephone's face, smuding her makeup. She sighed when the punch was over. This time, Trinity was the one who was grinning.

''It's a shame, i was hoping not to use this weapon today. It is, of course, my favourite and was reserved for you'' Persephone wiped away the produced blood from the punch that she had encountered. She brought out a gun with her name inscripted on the barrel and she squeezed. Four times to be exact, right in Trinity's direction. Trinity didn't have time to react, she stood as she was until the force of the bullets ripped through her. It was so memorable, just like the time Neo was shot, in the exact places, blood smeared all over the wall which her back was turned to. She crumbled to the floor, hand over her stomach; like to protect it as she fell. There was a 99 percent chance that the baby is dead and she would be in a matter of minutes.

Neo had heard the gun shots but not realized that they had been fired at Trinity until the last minute. Neo ran over to her, knowing the sickning truth that he could not do anything to help her.

''It's gonna be fine Trin, the baby's gonna be fine too. Come on...please, reasure me and tell me those words'' Neo knew he was lying, it was an attempt to reasure himself from the reality of another death.

Even though the pain was unbearable, Trinity managed a smile.

''Neo, don't tell me that shit. That's not what i want to hear...'' She paused for a moment, catching her breath.

''Tell me one thing, something i _need _to hear...'' Again, she paused.

''What, what is it Trin?'' The coversation was beginning to come to a close and Neo knew it. He held onto her so dearly as if she was a porcelain doll. It was another last attempt to stop the truth.

''Promise me that you'll kick Persephone's ass'' Trinity closed her eyes.

''I promise''

Steps were heard as someone approached Neo.

_''Morpheus?'' _Neo whispered.

_TBC_


End file.
